Extrañas vacaciones
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Kurapika es arrastrado por Gon a unas vacaciones que todos saben que se merece, pero que él mismo no puede disfrutar debido a su fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad. Sin embargo, las cosas cambian un poco tras la aparición de una extraña chica.


Para empezar, los personajes no me pertenecen, son del señor Togashi.

En segundo lugar, esta historia es una respuesta algo tardía para el **reto de Noviembre** del foro **"Comunidad del Cazador". **Cita con tu personaje favorito. Me costó mucho más de lo que creí xD.

Y por último... Eso es todo.

* * *

-Vamos, Kurapika, el agua está muy agradable-. Intentó convencerlo Gon, por cuarta vez aquella tarde. Sin embargo, el rubio volvió a negarse con la misma paciencia de la primera vez.

-Nadar no es lo mío, Gon. Tampoco me apetece hacerlo en este momento-. Dijo casi sin quitar la vista del libro que leía en ese momento.

-Está bien, Killua y yo volveremos al agua-. Aceptó finalmente el moreno, corriendo en dirección al lago junto a su albino amigo. Leorio se encontraba a su lado, absorto en su tarea de observar a todas las chicas en bikini que pasaban cerca de allí. El moreno había ejercitado bastante durante su tiempo libre, así que ahora estaba seguro de que conseguiría buenos resultados en la playa. Kurapika por su parte, no parecía muy cómodo. A pesar de tener traje de baño, tenía una camisa puesta, y se encontraba totalmente cubierto por la sombra del quitasol.

-Si te cubres de esa manera, jamás lograras quitarte esa piel paliducha que tienes-. Le molestó el médico, intentando divertirse un poco.

-No es que esté muy interesado en eso. Además, el exceso de sol en la piel puede producir serias enfermedades. Deberías usar protector solar-.

-Tonterías, un poco de sol tan solo me hará ver más guapo-. Se jactó el joven con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, poniéndose de pie. –Iré a ver si alguna chica se interesa hablar con alguien realmente interesante-. Habló antes de perderse en la lejanía. El kuruta soltó un suspiro.

No era que le desagradara la playa, pero definitivamente no era uno de sus fuertes. El solo hecho de tomar vacaciones se le hacía infinitamente extraño. No había podido despejar su mente durante todo el viaje, pese a que le había hecho creer a sus amigos lo contrario.

Gon había planeado ese viaje con tanto esmero, que se sentía culpable de no poder disfrutarlo realmente, pero su fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad le dificultaba la tarea de abandonar sus quehaceres. Casi rogaba que Senritsu le llamara para informar cómo iban las cosas.

La voz de Gon le sacó de sus pensamientos, y se percató de que esta vez venía acompañado de alguien más.

-De verdad, no es necesario-. Decía una joven que caminaba junto al moreno.

-¡Claro que sí! Usted nos ayudó, nosotros tenemos que devolverle el favor-.

-Oh no me trates de usted, no soy tan vieja…-.

El rubio notó que tan solo a un par de metros, Gon se acercaba acompañado de una joven de unos 17 años, rubia y de piel blanca y en muchos lugares roja, probablemente por el exceso de sol. Sorprendentemente, estaba bastante arropada para el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Kurapika, esta es la señorita Akane.-

-Akane-. Interrumpió la joven, avergonzándose de haber sido llamada señorita una vez más.

-Ella nos ayudó a encontrar la heladería-. Continuó como si la chica no hubiera dicho nada.

-En realidad no necesitábamos ayuda. Fue algo innecesario-. Acotó el albino, quien se veía bastante descontento. Kurapika no pudo evitar encontrar algo graciosa la situación. Killua era demasiado posesivo.

-Un gusto-. Dijo el kuruta por educación, haciendo que la joven se fijara en él por primera vez. De pronto, toda la incomodidad que Akane había sentido por el trato de Gon y los comentarios de Killua se disipó. Aquel chico tenía facciones perfectas, piel blanca y tersa, además de sostener un grueso libro en sus manos. Definitivamente, parecía ser su tipo. Pero ella sintió que era incluso más que eso lo que la había hecho ponerse de esa manera_. Tenía _que conocerlo_._

-Igualmente-. Contestó con una sonrisa algo torpe, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban aún más. Por suerte, las quemaduras del sol se encargaron de ocultarlo bastante bien.

Los tres recién llegados se sentaron en las toallas y bebieron los refrescos que tenían guardados, haciendo sentir a la joven un poco mejor. El calor realmente le hacía sentir mal, probablemente por la poca costumbre y el exceso de ropa. Tras conversar unos cuantos minutos más, Killua le sugirió al moreno que se acercaran a probar una atracción que se encontraba un poco más allá.

-Señorita Akane, ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos?-. Ofreció el moreno, a lo que la chica suspiró resignada. Nunca dejaría de tratarla de usted.

-No me siento muy bien, creo que me quedaré aquí-. Dijo en parte siendo la verdad, pero con la real intención de pasar un tiempo a solas con el rubio. El más satisfecho con la respuesta parecía ser el albino.

Tras finalmente estar sola allí con el rubio, sintió que el ambiente se tensaba. El joven había vuelto a retomar su lectura, y ella no quería interrumpirlo, pero realmente quería saber más sobre él.

-¿A qué te dedicas?-. Preguntó con curiosidad, tras haber estado muchos minutos pensando en la pregunta adecuada. Sintió que su corazón latió a mil por hora cuando aquellos penetrantes ojos azules se posaron en ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Cuestionó esta vez el kuruta, no con reales intenciones de evadir la pregunta de la joven, sino algo preocupado por el estado en el que se veía. La chica se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero de inmediato recordó que no había usado protector solar. Probablemente su cara debería ser un tomate en ese momento. –Deberías sentarte bajo la sombra un momento. No es bueno que estés tanto tiempo bajo el sol-. Continuó moviéndose un poco para hacerle algo de espacio a la joven.

Si bien el kuruta no solía ser muy confianzudo con la gente, se notaba que aquella joven no tenía malas intenciones. Además, no era de las personas que hacían oídos sordos a los problemas de los demás. En especial si era una persona que se había ganado el aprecio de Gon.

Akane, aun algo nerviosa, aceptó la propuesta. La verdad es que sintió un gran alivio en cuanto el sol dejó de pegarle directamente, y se permitió soltar un suspiro.

-En cuanto a tu pregunta…- La chica lo miró con ansiedad. –Soy cazador de listas negras-. Dijo sin añadir nada más. No sabía por qué se lo había dicho con tanta facilidad, pero fue algo que simplemente le surgió. Akane lo miró admirada, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Era el chico perfecto.

-¡También yo!-. Exclamó con entusiasmo, dejando de lado al fin su timidez. –Bueno, en realidad aun no domino muy bien el nen, pero estoy avanzando…- Relató sin reparos. Aquella chica no parecía tener problemas de desconfianza en lo absoluto.

El kuruta estuvo a punto de volver a hablarle, pero para desgracia de la chica, alguien más apareció.

-Leorio, te dije que usaras protector solar-. Regañó dirigiéndose a un quemado Leorio. Este al parecer no había notado el estado de su piel, ya que le dijo al rubio que estaba exagerando.

Luego de las presentaciones, Gon y Killua regresaron al lugar donde se encontraban los otros tres cazadores, y pasaron la tarde charlando y riendo. Akane había logrado obtener un poco más de información de los cuatro jóvenes, tanto preguntando como escuchando atentamente sus conversaciones. Quedó un tanto sorprendida al averiguar que el albino era un miembro de la familia Zoldyck, ya que se los imaginaba de una manera totalmente diferente. Dejando de lado sus enormes habilidades físicas, el chico parecía un niño normal de su edad.

El rubio, por su parte, a pesar de no participar activamente de la conversación, sentía cierto interés por la chica tras escuchar que también era cazadora de listas negras. No se veía para nada del tipo de personas que buscarían seguir a alguien con intenciones de atacar. Pero él sabía muy bien que las apariencias podían ser engañosas.

La tarde pasó para la joven con mayor rapidez de la que esperaba, y ya casi había llegado la hora de regresar al hotel en el que se estaba hospedando. Probablemente, su familia le esperaba. Tras despedirse de Gon y los demás, estaba lista para dejar el lugar pese a su voluntad, ya que le habría gustado volver a verlos. Sin embargo, no quería presionar demasiado.

-¿Deberíamos irnos también?-. Preguntó Gon una vez que la chica se hubo alejado un poco, y los tres cazadores estuvieron de acuerdo.

Kurapika estaba a punto de recoger sus cosas cuando algo llamó su atención. Notó que la silueta de la joven se perdía en el camino, y tras ella, otras tres más. Observó hacia ese lugar un par de segundos más, hasta que finalmente se levantó de golpe.

-Ya vuelvo-. Anunció a sus amigos antes de dirigirse al lugar a paso acelerado, dejándolos un tanto perplejos.

.

.

.

La joven se alejó sin volver a mirar a los chicos. Le había agradado conocerlos de una forma tan espontanea, en especial a aquel de cabello rubio. Sonrió tan solo ante el recuerdo. Había algo en su personalidad que le hacía sentir torpemente atraída, y actuar de una forma distinta a la usual. No sabía si era posible que alguien le gustara de buenas a primeras, pero estaba segura de que se había encaprichado de una manera que se le haría difícil olvidar.

Unos pasos bruscos acompañados de voces masculinas le alertaron. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más caminando por allí, y sintió que sus músculos se tensaban. Si bien se había convertido en una cazadora profesional, aun sentía miedo de enfrentarse cara a cara en una pelea, ya que su habilidad nen era casi básica. Casi podía sentir las malas intenciones de aquellas personas que le seguían, y se le puso la piel de gallina. En un vano intento por deshacerse de ellos, apuró el paso, pero rápidamente los tres hombres comenzaron a dirigirse a ella con improperios y palabras desagradables, dándole alcance en seguida.

Akane los miró algo nerviosa, pero sabía que debía mantenerse segura. Después de todo, ella era una cazadora, y aquellas personas no se sentían realmente peligrosas. Lo más probable, era que no supieran de la existencia del nen.

-¿Se les perdió algo?-. Dijo con una mezcla de temor e ira, ya que la situación en sí le producía repulsión. Detestaba la gente como ellos, y era por eso que quería ser cazadora de listas negras. Volverse fuerte, y atrapar a todos esos horribles seres humanos. Tan solo ese pensamiento le dio fuerza, y sacó su amuleto.

Su habilidad nen no estaba bien desarrollada, y hasta ahora nunca la había probado en una persona. Sin embargo, si no lo hacía, entonces nunca podría probarla en una situación real de peligro.

Uno de los hombres se arrojó sobre ella y la tomó del brazo, haciendo que tirara su amuleto.

-No, por favor, ¡Devuélvanme mi amuleto!-. Fingió que se quejaba, a lo que uno de los hombres lo recogió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Esto? Si te portas bien, quizás lo haga, niña-. Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba, pero se paró de golpe. Los otros dos hombres, que habían intentado forcejear con la chica se vieron un tanto preocupados.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó uno de los hombres al acercarse a su compañero, pero el hombre que sostenía el amuleto le propició un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, tirándolo al suelo. Akane se aprovechó de la sorpresa para soltarse del agarre y darle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna al otro hombre que la sostenía. Pronto, una lucha se desató entre los tres hombres. Estaba a punto de huir, cuando un cuarto hombre la tomó por los brazos.

-Tus trucos pueden haber funcionado con esos inútiles, pero no funcionaran conmigo-. Se mofó mientras le sujetaba los brazos con fuerza. La chica sintió miedo autentico, no tenía ningún otro "amuleto", ni ningún plan para hacer que lo tome voluntariamente. Ahora sí estaba en peligro.

Un rápido movimiento a su costado le sobresaltó, y de inmediato, una cadena golpeó al hombre de lleno en el rostro, haciéndolo caer hacia uno de los costados. Akane calló de bruces por la sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien?-. Kurapika se acercó a ella a paso calmado. Al ver que su jefe sucumbía con con tanta facilidad, los dos hombres que aun intentaban luchar con el tercero tan solo salieron corriendo, y este último cayó inconsciente al piso.

La joven se levantó, sintiendo un alivio tremendo. Le sonrió al rubio, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias-. Murmuró un tanto avergonzada. Por un lado, se sentía admirada por la habilidad del rubio. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, que no se molestó en mirar nuevamente a los criminales. Sin embargo, se sentía algo avergonzada. No era capaz de encargarse ni de criminales vulgares, y había clamado intentar convertirse en cazadora de listas negras. Simplemente, ridícula.

-Eres del tipo Controlador, ¿Me equivoco?-. Continuó el joven, al tiempo en que la chica se acercaba al hombre para recuperar el amuleto.

-Así es-. Contestó guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos. –¿Observaste la pelea?-. Preguntó aun algo avergonzada. Había sido fatal.

-Tan solo unos segundos, no quería entrometerme en caso de no ser necesario-. La joven se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Mi habilidad me permite controlar seres vivos. Quien tenga uno de mis amuletos recibe la orden de atacar a cualquiera que represente un peligro para mí. Sin embargo, la condición para los seres humanos es un poco más complicada. Ellos deben aceptar el amuleto por voluntad propia.- Sonrió un poco. –Es un poco tonta, ahora que lo pienso. Está llena de debilidades.

El kuruta se giró hacia la chica y la observó por unos segundos. Podía ver claramente en su rostro lo que sentía. Él mismo lo había sentido en muchas ocasiones, con desesperación. Las ansias de poder.

-Lo importante es que te diste cuenta-. La joven lo miró con interés. –Este tipo de situaciones te permiten poner a prueba tus habilidades, y fijarte en los puntos débiles. Solo de esa forma, serás capaz de mejorar.

El rubio caminó en dirección contraria, pero la chica no dudó en acercarse esta vez.

-Kurapika-. Le llamó, sintiendo que su estómago se encogía. Detestaría ser rechazada, pero tras todo lo que había ocurrido, no quería perderse aquella oportunidad. -¿Caminarías conmigo por un rato?-. Pidió algo avergonzada.

El joven permaneció en silencio, pero luego se volteó con una sonrisa amable.

-De acuerdo-. Aceptó, haciendo que la joven sintiera que su corazón se aceleraba.

Los dos cazadores caminaron a la orilla de la playa, la cual parecía tener un brillo especial con la tenue luz del día disminuyendo poco a poco. Tras pasar la incomodidad del comienzo, Akane pudo notar que hablar con el rubio no era tan difícil como imaginaba. Al contrario, a pesar de parecer una persona demasiado madura e intelectualmente superior para ella, Kurapika era capaz de hablar de todo tipo de temas, y para su sorpresa, incluso tenían unas cuantas cosas en común.

Si bien no hablaba mucho sobre sí mismo, Akane se sentía satisfecha de haber pasado aquellos momentos junto a él. Finalmente, acabaron sentados sobre la arena, mirando las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo.

-Creo que debería irme ya-. Afirmó la joven, pensando en lo preocupados que estarían sus padres a esa hora. El rubio parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Sí, mis amigos también podrían preocuparse si tardo mucho tiempo más.

Akane lo miró maravillada. Aquel chico había sido capaz de darle la seguridad y la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Si sus habilidades no eran lo suficientemente buenas, entonces las mejoraría. No importa cómo, pero iba a lograr su objetivo de convertirse en cazadora de listas negras. Ya verían aquellos criminales.

-Gracias, Kurapika-. Murmuró la joven de pronto, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Sin embargo, lo que realmente fue una sorpresa fue lo que vino a continuación. Acercó su rostro con rapidez y suavidad, y depositó un tímido y corto beso en los de su acompañante, dejándolo perplejo. –Espero poder verte nuevamente algún día-. Exclamó antes de prácticamente desaparecer del lugar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El kuruta no podía creer lo que había pasado, prácticamente, le había permitido llevar a cabo un ataque. No pudo evitar recordar su antigua compañera de trabajo, quien podía controlar a su objetivo con tan solo besarlo.

Sin embargo, aquel contacto le había dejado una extraña sensación de bienestar. Y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que no había recordado a Senritsu y su trabajo por un largo periodo de tiempo.

* * *

SI, LA PRIMERA EN VIOLAR LOS PRECIADOS LABIOS DE KURAPIKA 3 Hahahaha no pude evitarlo, mi fangirl interior lo necesitaba. Me costó mucho más de lo que creí escribir esta historia, me di cuenta de que no sirvo para el romance heterosexual, creo que ya se fijaron. Sin embargo, espero que al menos les haya entretenido un ratito, ya que a mi me entretuvo escribir la primera parte :3 (la que no tiene romance (?)

Esto me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo fujoshi que soy ): Quiero dar gracias a mi novio, que me inspiró con la idea del ataque (sí, mi novio me ayudó con mi fangirlismo xDD) Y a Pam, que estuvo todo el tiempo apoyándome e incluso amplió el plazo para que las autoras que estábamos apretadas de tiempo pudiéramos entregar.

Besitos, nos leemos :3


End file.
